


When life 'clicks'

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Babies, Omega Draco Malfoy, Werewolves, birth scene, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: The day where his four babies with Draco were born was a much special day in Harry's life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Savages [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001139
Comments: 14
Kudos: 403





	When life 'clicks'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exhausted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407643) by [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears). 

> This is part of a series and you should read the first work before this one. This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Emma, since our friendship and writing began with her writing me a fic starring these four babies.
> 
> If you have any interest reading her fic, click on the tag above.

Harrys paws were for sure going to make a hole on the floor. Even though he was in his wolf form, his thoughts were very much human, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his mate suffering. Draco’s whimpers were enough to make Harry go near him, lying beside the white wolf and licking his face.

_You’re going to be okay_, he wanted to say, and licked his face again. Draco rested his head on Harry’s paws, his breathing heavy. Birthing four puppies should be easy enough, Draco told him, but Harry was so worried. He knew Draco was in pain, the contractions coming every now and then, and he wished he could do anything to help. Draco told him he didn’t want Harry in human form as he gave birth, so the black wolf was there beside him, mad because he didn’t have any thumbs to help his mate deliver.

The midwife didn’t take too long to enter Draco’s nest, though, and she checked his opening.

“Oh, dear, they’re almost coming!” She said, softly holding Draco’s tail. He whimpered once again, and Harry tried to calm him down by resting their faces together.

The hours were long and Harry felt useless, but he couldn’t hold himself together when he saw his first puppy come into the world. He was white with black ears and paws, and Draco didn’t waste any time before licking him clean. Then another followed, exactly like his first brother. Hours later, they had their four puppies out, the last ones smaller than the two that were born first. The third one had black fur with a white long spot on their back, and the last one was entirely white. He had three little boys and one girl, who were now feasting on Draco’s nipples as the white wolf panted after hours of work, pushing babies and placentas out of him.

After they were all clean, and the nest was also clean, Draco lay there with their four puppies, Harry barking and growling at anyone who came near them. A part of his brain became way too protective of his babies, and he only ever allowed Saturn to enter the room, in wolf form too, to smell his baby brothers and sister.

At the end of the day, they were able to see the quads on their tiny, human form. Draco was still a bit tired and sore, but he just couldn’t rest, fussing over their babies.

Harry was feeling the same way. Every now and then, he’d come back and look at them, mesmerised by their little pink noses and chubby cheeks. They’ve decided to wait a day before showing their babies to the pack. They were the lead alpha’s babies, after all, and they needed to be presented to society.

It was hard, to have all four of them at the same time. Draco was overwhelmed, trying to take care of all of them at the same time, but managed to be calmed down by Harry and the midwife, who stayed to help them with the early hours after the birth.

Soon, Draco finally succumbed to sleep, and Harry stood close to the cradle in their nursery, looking down at his four precious new jewels.

The first born was named Leo. He was a red, strong baby with a mop of black hair on his head. At his side, was Aries, his identical twin. They looked exactly the same, except for the “L” under Leo’s foot and “A” under Aries foot. All four of them were using white, snuggly and comfortable onesies, so it was hard to tell these two apart. The third baby was their little girl, Ursa. She had the same black hair as her older brothers, except she had a birth mark on her hair, a white circle of hair on her hairline. And the last, and tiniest bit of wolf, was Scorpius. He was so tiny he fit on Harry’s right hand, his legs dangling on the sides. His hair was so fine and blond it looked like he had no hair at all. Harry wanted to protect them at all costs, and his heart roared in pride as he looked at his quadruplets. He felt that with Saturn, too, but at the time of Saturn’s birth, he was shocked because he wasn’t in a relationship with Luna, but he was in love with Draco, who lived with him but still Harry felt incredibly alone, and lost, rolling around the universe of not knowing who he was and neither getting what he wanted.

Now… It was different. He had a family. A true, awesome family, five kids and an amazing omega at his side – and, those four babies also had a crazy aunt, who happen to be the mother of their older brother. And it was even more amazing when Harry threw into the mix the other aunts and uncles those babies had. Yes, it was different. Because now Harry knew who he was, where he stood and what he wanted for life.

He felt complete in a way he never felt before.

As Harry observed his babies, Aries started to fuss, and before he could wake his siblings, Harry took him in his arms and rocked him slightly. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to hold back his feelings.

“Daddy?” He heard Saturn’s voice from the door, and turned to his big boy. Saturn still wore the necklace his mother had given to him, and looked up at Harry with his big, blue eyes. “Are the babies okay?”

“Yeah. They’re just feeling a bit weird. They were all cuddly and warm inside of Papa’s tummy, and now they’re out in the open. It’s a bit scary for them.” Harry said, sitting on the small settee they had in the nursery, patting on his side so Saturn would sit at his side.

Turi immediately moved, sitting beside his father and looking down at his baby brother.

“He’s so tiny, daddy,” Saturn said in wonder, holding Aries’ tiny foot. “Who’s this?”

“This is Aries. See? There’s an A under his left foot,” Harry showed said foot to Saturn. “You already know your letters, don’t you?”

“Of course, daddy! I’m the best at school! I already knew my ABC’s before I even go there! Papa teached me!”

“Papa _taught_ you,” Harry corrected.

“Yeah, yeah,” Saturn paid him no mind. “Can I hold him?”

“Okay, but be careful. Put your arms like this,” Harry helped him with his arms position with one of his hands, and carefully put Aries on his brother’s arms, a careful hand under the baby’s head.

Saturn looked down at his brother, their black hair matching, and he sniffled. It took Harry a few seconds to notice Saturn was crying.

“Hey, mate, what’s wrong?” He caressed Saturn’s back, and the little boy started crying harder, bending down and kissing his baby brother’s forehead.

“Daddy, I love him so much! He’s so beautiful, I love him! I love all my baby brothers and sister. I’ll protect them, daddy! I swear!” Saturn looked up at Harry, his nose red and snotty, blue eyes wide and teary. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to them! I love them so, so, so, _so_ much, daddy!”

Saturn bent down and kissed his little brother’s forehead, caressing his soft black hair ever so gently. Harry felt his eyes water, too, and carefully hugged them both, kissing his big boy’s head. He was so proud of his son, so proud of how he was becoming his own person, but always so caring and gentle. He’d be an amazing leader once he was old enough and Harry was ready to retire.

After a while, he took Aries back and put the sleeping baby back into his cradle. Aries immediately looked for his brother, and Harry helped them to get closer together. Maybe, after so long hugging each other in the womb, they still needed that closeness to feel safe.

He and Saturn left the babies’ nursery, and Harry walked with his older son to his bedroom.

“Daddy, can you read a story for me?” Saturn asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Of course, mate. Which one you want?” Harry asked, putting Saturn to bed and grabbing the books he was into lately.

“Charlie and Lola?”

“Charlie and Lola it is,” Harry picked the book and sat at Saturn’s side. Before he could start reading, though, Saturn held his hand, looking up to him.

“Papa?”

“Papa’s tired, mate. He really needs to sleep today. Maybe for a few days he’ll be tired. Having babies is hard work and he was really strong today, but now he’s very sleepy.”

“We should make cookies for him tomorrow…” Saturn said, nodding vigorously despite being sleepy. “Can we do it, daddy?”

“Sure. If your brothers and sister let us,” Harry smiled, and after the agreement, he started reading the story.

It didn’t take long for Saturn to fall asleep, and Harry left quietly his room, walking to his own bedroom, where Draco had been sleeping for a while now.

Once he opened the door, though, Draco opened his eyes. He was still pale and tired looking, and Harry walked towards him, sitting beside him on the bed and quietly kissing his omega’s forehead.

“Hey, daddy,” Draco whispered, a small smile in his lips.

“Hey, papa. How do you feel?”

“Sore. Tired. We’re never ever having sex again, Potter.”

Harry chuckled, and raised one of his eyebrows.

“Well, maybe as soon as my cunt feels the regular size again,” Draco shrugged, and Harry laughed a little.

“You’re addicted to it, admit it, dragon.”

“Never. Now stop talking and cuddle me. It’s cold.”

Harry didn’t wait for a second invitation. He took off his shoes and jeans, slipping behind Draco under the covers and hugging him from behind, kissing his neck tenderly.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course I know that, Potter,” Draco caressed Harry’s hand, making circles with his thumb. “Thank you for being an amazing alpha.”

Harry kissed his neck again, overwhelmed with emotion. Fuck, he was so happy.

“You taught me well, papa.”

-x-


End file.
